


Voltron Memes I made at 2am

by trash_floof



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Funny, Humor, I mean it's not a fic, first fic, how do u taaaggg, i love them, just memes I made at 2 am, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_floof/pseuds/trash_floof
Summary: Hi! Um. As you can see I cannot tag like at ALL. But I have a overwhelming amount of memes I've made over the past year. So why not I post them here. And headcanons. So yeah. If u could leave kudos so that i know people are seeing this that would be awesome. Ok that's it here is my meme collection.
Relationships: All of them - Relationship, Voltron Paladins - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	Voltron Memes I made at 2am

me: ok everyone I know in tv shows like this people are always hiding secrets so everyone one on the count of three yell it 1, 2, 3!  
Pidge: I'm a girl   
Kieth: I'M HALF GALRA   
Allura: I kissed lotor.....   
Shiro: I'm gay.....   
Hunk: I like Shay   
Lance: I ONCE GOT AWAY WITH NO SCHOOL FOR 2 WEEKS FOR A STOMACH FLU I NEVER HAD  
Corran: your right I am old   
Me:   
Everyone:   
Me: anyone else?!   
Shiro: I'm being posesed by a wich 

Voltron... At the beach   
Lance: flirting, surfing and chasing seagulls with Pidge  
Hunk: making sand castles, eating all the snacks they brought  
Shiro: lounging in his dad chair, drinking lacroi, helping hunk with sandcastles  
Allura: Boogie boarding with Corran and Pidge, beach combing, sunbathing   
Pidge: boogie boarding, swimming, SEAGULLS, eating, gets stuck in a hole she dug  
Corran: swimming, stares at the sun too long probably fried his brain 

Matt: Your brain can never be hacked  
Haggar: Im in boys.... 

Cosmo would get so used to kieth waking up in the middle of the night and stepping on him that he would just RUN as soon as he touched the door nob.

If I were a planet I would be Kerberose those sweet innocent children would come to me and I would jest be like protec. Protec. The galra would show up an I would swallow them into my planet an give them food and water and they would just hang out in there and then when the galra would leave I shove them in there space ship and yell, "SHIRO GO PROPOSE TO ADAM AND YOU TWO..... *gets closer to Matt and Sam's faces* GO HUG PIDGE." they would get home and Matt and Sam would launch them selves on top of pidge and hold on to her for dear life. Pidge: aww I missed u guys too..... Are- ok I need to breathe.... Matt.... Maaat.. *incoherent mumbling from both of them* shiro.... What the heck happened. *SHIRO holding a ring running to the Nearest building* ADDDAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!! 

The Garrison days:   
*Matt introducing Katie to Kieth*  
Kieth: Nice to meet you.   
Katie: Smiles awkwardly like every nerd does.   
4years later   
Pidge: KIETH WHERE THE FRICK IS MY SOCK....   
Kieth: *has a collection of everyone's socks* finally.... I have them all.   
Pidge: not again. 

I can just see pidge not sleeping in weeks and nobody knowing. Her starting to like hallucinate seeing galra, more specific her friends being galra. Her grabbing her Bayard activating it in the dark in Lance's room looking like a Jedi but insane half asleep btw creeping up slowly and zapping him. They drugged her and she slept for days. When she woke up she claimed she doesn't remember any of it. They got video footage and she just is like "wow I look really scary... I have unlocked my secret powers and I will unleash them when the time is right..." *leaves room quietly*

*all 4 doors open*  
Lance: ok did everyone's lion just scream at them or am I just special?   
Pidge: your not special I heard it t-  
*on the ships intercoms*   
Hunk: THE KITCHENS ON FIRE

Keith: (through speakers, screaming) I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE JUST BURNED DOWN THE ARENA AND THERE MAY OR MAY NOT BE 50 FLEETS FOLLOWING ME

Shiro: IT'S 2AM KEITH

Keith: THEY CHOPPED OFF YOUR ARM. I NEEDED REVENGE! 

Lance: It's a red beeeedddd..... *gasp*THAT RHYMES.....I'M DOCTOR SUESS!   
Shiro for the fifth time this week having to pick Lance up for being to drunk to drive back home: I hate you Lance. It is... 4 in the morning. 

Hunk's solution to being tired: sleep  
Pidge's solution to being tired: DRUG YOURSELF WITH COFFEE.

Kieth an Lance trying to show Shiro what I meme is I- 

Hunk: Guys... I think we have a big problem.   
Pidge and Kieth: have you tried punching it?   
Shiro: oh my god. 

Lance went bonk an he was put in an ice bucket 

"Can you pass me the salt?"  
Lance: ok *takes Pidge and yeets her across the table*

(OK THAT'S IT LOL BYE! LEAVE A COMMENT IF U WANT TOOOOO *hugs*)


End file.
